Why Mama?
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A mother left her kit. How does he fare? This is a challenge for my forum, so it's my first time doing this. I tried my best.
1. Chapter 1

A mother looked at her kit with love and adoration. It was her first kit, and she loved it with a passion. She had been told that her kits would become her life, and this was quickly proven true. I love you, she whispered in her softest tone, knowing that the kit was yet too young to understand her. Ill never leave you. I always protect you.

Suddenly, a crashing noise came from outside her nest. She looked around and, to her astonishment, saw a star-cat. The cat spoke with great importance, seeming to have a greater idea of life than any normal cat would find possible. "I see you finally birthed," the cat said, looking down on the kit. "But I have to tell you something."

"Who are you? What are you doing? Why do you care about my kit?!"

"Ah, you are not a Warrior, so you wouldn't understand. However, I need to tell you something. You must leave the area now. If you don't, you and your kit will die."

"But, he's too young to make a journey!" She couldn't leave behind her kit. He would die. But if she also couldnt stay... She would have to risk it. This kit was priceless.

"Well, my dear, that's a risk you'll have to take. Or you could leave him. With me."

Suddenly, the beautiful star cat turned into shadow. It attacked the mother, pinning her to the open her stomach, she let the mother bleed until she fell unconscious. The shadow cat dragged the limp form through the woods, travelling far and deep into the shadowy area. After making sure that the mother had been asleep the whole time, this shadowy figure went back and hid her scent, separating mother and kit forever.

The star-and-shadow cat walked up to the kit, wrapping herself around it. "For now, young one, I will raise you."

"Where's my mom?" the tiny kit asked.

"I am taking care of you now. Your mother is gone."

The kitten, not understanding, assumed that she had just left. "Why did my mom leave me?"

"She didn't love you and she never will. I will raise you."

"Ok," the exhausted kit replied. The cat was so warm, and he was so tired. Sleep was best now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five months later...**

"All right you nuisance, what have I taught you?" a black cat with white spots demanded. She hadn't spent all this time training him for nothing.

"I'm supposed to fight. I'll bring honor to you by getting revenge on my mother. I'll catch two rabbits with one swipe." The tom had heard this so many times it was beginning to bore him. However, he sensed that something was up.

"Good. Go bring me honor."

The cat rushed off, ready to fight. This cat, who had once been shivering in the cold snow, had grown to be a strong warrior. He had had great potential but was raised with hate. My mother left me, but Ill get her back. He went on the hunt, knowing everything about his mother. His guardian had told him exactly what to do and what she looked like, even giving him some fur with her scent. He had never questioned this, of course, only wanting to kill his mother.

After he had been on the hunt for a while, he realized that he had been going about this with no great plan. _I need a plan. Theres a lot of world, and I dont have time to explore it all._ Little by little, he started realizing something. His mother-or some scent of her-would probably be near where he had stayed when he was very young. But where was that? He started back to his camp to ask his guardian, and then realized that that would be pointless. _I have to do this on my own. Where's the pride if I cant even find her? She's my mother, it can't be hard._

He ran back to where he had started, trying to find landmarks from his journey from his birthplace to his current camp. When he got to his camp, he realized that he had been so young on the journey he had no idea of anything that had happened. _Maybe my brain will just know._ Making camp, he went to bed, prepared for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadow cat watched with joy as the tom ran off. She had been planning this for a long time. The cat who the tom set off to murder was her sister.

When these two were young, they had had a rivalry. Usually it was playful, but one day their mother had gotten involved. She told the young cats that they would have to choose between each other and living successfully. Their mother, always having had a favorite, had picked the shadow cats sister. _But thats of no importance now..._

She remembered having been cast out by her own mother. She had had to fend for herself at the young age of four moons. One day, she knew, she would get her revenge. She started planning and preparing, ready for when that fateful day would come. Finally, she saw her chance. She hear of a place called the Dark Forest where cats who had died lived forever on. The price for her was small, since she had been told that her siblings would forget her. That was a reward, it would make her plan much easier. She ran off and killed herself, happy to see a forest of darkness which must have been the Dark Forest.

She watched her sister from the Forest, and saw her chance when her sister kitted. Finally she attacked, setting a plan long in the making into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunt**

The hateful warrior walked in a random direction and then felt hunger gnawing at his sides. _Ok then, hunting_. He tried to catch a scent and after seemingly endless minutes of searching found one. _A mouse_ , he thought, disappointed. It wasnt much, but anything was better than remaining hungry. He had to be strong for the end of his mission.

He followed the scent trail a long ways and finally saw his prey. Slipping in to the proper mouse hunting stalk, he began to creep forwards. Lunging towards it, he reached the mouse, landing squarely on top of it. He broke it's neck, relishing the lovely ***CRACK*** it made. _I wonder if it will feel this good to kill another cat. Of course it will, what am I thinking?_ He ate his catch and lay down, making camp. It had been a long day, and he was tired.

The next day he got up and walked in whichever direction his paws would lead him. After a while he started to recognize the terrain, and realized that he was approaching the area where he had been born. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _the hardest part is almost over._ He saw a gorgeous clearing and knew that this would be the perfect place for a birthing. Walking carefully through it, he saw a den. A den that was just big enough for a mother and her kits. He started to spiral out from where the den was, recalling his mentors advice. If he spiraled properly he would hit everywhere without having any overlap. It would take a while but it should be well worth the effort.

After three painstakingly perfect circles, he decided to skip to the edge of the forest. His mother wouldnt be able to hide in the clearing anyways. As he walked into the forest he saw some fur and realized that his mother had probably ran this way. _Fleeing from your shame?_ However, when he tried to catch her scent, he found nothing.

He searched far through the night, this time ignoring his hunger as he walked. He could hunt when he caught the scent. At last there was no light in the sky and he was forced to stop searching. If there was no light he couldnt hope to walk in spirals. He went to bed without setting up a camp, not wanting to lose his place in the spiral.

Bright and early the next morning he continued the hunt again. This time, he had a feeling that today would be the day. Early in his search his feeling proved true. He caught some of his mother's scent. He followed it, his muscles screaming with excitement, urging him to run faster. After racing full speed ahead on the trail he finally admitted defeat. He ceased the large hunt and started on for the present anguish of hunger, catching and killing the first thing he saw. Then he raced off again, the scent growing stronger.

At long last, the scent was fresh. It was clear his mother had been this way lately. He entered a clearing to see his mother, sleeping. As much as he wanted to kill her now, his sense of revenge overpowered his anxiousness. He wanted to see the terror in her eyes as he prepared to kill her. He wanted her to experience the terror he felt, freezing and alone on the ground. She had betrayed him, and now he was getting her back.

She stirred and he tensed for the attack. "It my time for REVENGE!" he yowled, landing on her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. She didn't even try to dodge.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked. She seemed genuinely upset by her forgetfulness, but the tom had no time for pity.

"I'm your _son_ ," he spat with venom in his tone.

"Oh! My son. I thought you were dead, that weird spirit-cat... I'm so sorry." Pain entered her eyes, and remorse. "I wish I could have been with you. I'm so sorry." Her voice raised to a pitiful yowl, and she seemed to regret everything she had ever done.

"It's too late for that!" He rolled her over onto her back. He felt somewhere that he should have pity on this worthless creature, but his rage far overpowered his sliver of conscience. Making eye contact, he slowly cut open her stomach. "You _betrayed_ me and _ **left me for dead**_. I'll do you one better." He watched her dying, feeling satisfaction flow through his veins. He had satisfied his need for revenge while bringing honor to his mentor. He was ready to kill again.


End file.
